


Daughter of Sybil

by akibandakuman



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akibandakuman/pseuds/akibandakuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunemori Akane discovers that she is more than she may seem, and everything she (and every other person living within the system) was just an illusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Sybil

_"Let's test something shall we?"_

     Her hands were shaking as she pointed the gun to the white haired man holding her friend hostage, stroking her Yuki's hair with his shaving knife and tempting Akane to shoot him with the shotgun he threw at her feet.

     Akane couldn’t shoot. She _wouldn’t_ shoot, no matter how much Makishima tempted her to do so. But, she had to save Yuki. Yuki was her best friend and it was up to her to save Yuki’s life from the hands of Makishima.

     As if struck by lightning, her mind went haywire.

     Codes and symbols flooded her vision, as if she was pulled away from her body. _Voices_ were flooding her mind, screaming and wailing. She felt the world on her shoulders, pulling her down and deeper into a pool of darkness.

_Do you wish to delete?_ A mechanical voice stood out from the rest of the voices.

_I need to get Yuki out of Makishima’s grasp,_ was all she could think of.

_Deletion in progress..._

     Visions of Yuki’s life flashed through her mind. Her childhood, her adolescence, and her adulthood were being pieced together in a mosaic leading to a huge picture of a library that tugged a feeling of familiarity in Akane’s heart.

     _Deletion Complete. Funahara Yuki is now deleted. Funahara Yuki is safe._

    In an instant she was pulled back to the real world, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as if a temporary medication for the shock – an illusion of warmth (but it was still too cold). Her breath hitched as she felt Kougami beside her, inquiring on what happened. And all she could think of was: _deletion complete deletion complete deletion complete._ It felt like someone doused her with ice cold water, and she could only cry.

     “Yuki is dead,” she whispered to herself, remembering Makishima’s blade. “He killed her. I let him kill her...”

     In the report, there were no traces of blood belonging to Funahara Yuki were found in the crime scene, nor was there any trace of a body.

     Of course, this report was deleted as well.

           

**Author's Note:**

> So, to those who watch the awesome British TV Series: "Doctor Who" you probably know where I got the idea from.


End file.
